Let's Play A Game
by Merecel
Summary: Aelyste challenges Zye to a contest, figuring she'll best the troll easily. But, she doesn't. The stakes? Her body. Shameless smut, rated M for a reason. BElf x Troll R&R if you like.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk had fallen over the Eversong Woods early, cloaking the region in a beautiful hue of red and purple, flattering the crystal towers of Silvermoon in the distance. The capital city for the Blood Elves had once been a central hub of trade and communication between the races of the Horde, but it seemed they had all migrated to Orgrimmar, the Orc capital. Aelyste frowned as she walked the empty streets of her beloved city, her platinum blonde hair pulled back by a purple headband, her purple clothed feet making little sound on the cobblestones of the once great city. She sighed, flinching as it echoed off the walls around her and bounced back, like a flick on her sensitive elven ears. What had happened to this, once, great city?

"Seventy gold? Ta repair dis piece? Ya got ta be kiddin' me, mon," an unfamiliar accented voice said aloud, his voice too echoing off the walls of the empty streets, the familiar jingling of coin being pulled from a purse followed shortly after.

Aelyste cocked her head to the side as she peered around the corner, her luminescent emerald eyes widening in surprise at the troll standing at the repair booth. His azure skin wasn't what had caught her attention, it was the enormous emerald raptor next to him, swishing its tail from side to side and looking around. She had seen raptors before, but had never seen them adorned in feathers or paint like this one, so tribal and regal. The mage rounded the corner and walked towards them, the raptor craning its head to look at her and his large taloned toe clicked against the cobble street. "I know, we be goin' in a minute," the troll said, running a hand along his thick tusk while he handed the coin over. The clicking continued and the blue troll snapped his head to his mount. "What be yer problem? Can't ya see I'm already-"

"Bal'a dash, malanore," Aelyste said as she approached, folding her hands within her amethyst robes and nodding to the troll.

His head whipped around to the other side to look at her, eyeing her up and down before turning back to the repair vendor and growling. "I'll be back," he said and walked away, grabbing the reigns of his raptor and pulling. The raptor resisted, looking at Aelyste and tugging towards her. "Tonga, come now!" He reached back and smacked the raptor on the head, a soft whimper escaped the beast as it turned to follow his master, giving one last look to Aelyste.

The blood elf mage sat on a bar stool in the near empty tavern, drinking a small glass of wine and staring into nothing in particular. Her slender finger ran over the top of the glass, a gentle humming emanating from the crystal as she played with it, wondering where all the people had gone. Why was this city abandoned? It still had plenty to offer. She was torn from her thoughts as a loud clunking sounded beside her and she peered from the corner of her eyes to see that the troll had taken a seat next to her. He ran a hand through his blue mohawk and grunted, leaning on the counter. "'Ey, get me a drink," he said to the bartender, who hastily grabbed a glass and poured some wine into it. He looked at it in dismay and growled. "Ya call dat a drink? Get me da real stuff!" The bartender hastened through a backdoor to fulfill the order.

"You really should be nicer to her, she's had a hard day," Aelyste said, not looking up from her glass. She noted he was hunched over, leaning against the bar as if he were tired, but she knew from experience that trolls were naturally curved and preferred to crouch as opposed to sitting.

He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes and scoffed, looking back up to the bartender who had returned with a dark bottle, thick at the base and thin at the mouth. "Dat be good, give me da bodda," he said and planted a few gold coins on the counter before pushing away and leaving.

What was this troll's problem? Here she was, being a gracious resident and greeting the traveller, and he just walked off without a simple thank you to anyone. Aelyste frowned and pushed away from the bar, ignoring the bartender's shout for her to come back and pay. She'd pay later, she was always good for her word. She followed the troll outside to where he met with his raptor, grabbing the reins and guiding him towards a large, amber tree and sitting at the base. The raptor followed suit, flopping over onto it's side and began to snore, a shake of the troll's head told her this was a common occurrence. "Troll," she said, walking towards him with a purpose in her step.

"What do ya want?" he replied, popping the cork out of the bottle and taking a swig. He made a face, his upper lip turning into a sneer as he inspected the contents through the small hole. "Ugh, dis shit is shit."

"What is your problem?" she asked, standing before him and crossing her arms over her ample bosom.

"Whateva do ya mean, Elf?" he snapped, taking another swig of the liquid before looking up at her. His brow raised as he inspected her, the robe fit her body well and he could feel a slight tightening in his loins at her figure, the fire in her eyes only adding to the flame that kindled within him.

"You leave without a thank you, you are rude to people being nice to you. No wonder you're a hated species," she spat, tapping her foot. "The only reason no one has attacked you is because you are too disgusting to be wasted any time on."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "I be disgusting, hm? Den why you be 'ere wastin' yer time with me, huh?" he questioned, leaning back with a grin on his features that spread over the tusks protruding from his upper lip.

She opened her mouth to reply, but frowned. Okay, he got her there. "Because you need to be taught a lesson," she said, looking to his raptor and frowning. She summoned a spell to mind and in the raptor's place was a fluffy sheep, jumping up from it's side to look around. It looked down at itself and let out a cry, bleating as it ran around in panicked circles.

"Tonga, calm down!" he shouted at the raptor-turned-sheep, throwing a rock at it's head. It stopped twirling to glare at it's master, letting out a bleat that was supposed to be a roar. Obviously embarrassed, it resumed its position on the grass with his face away from the duo, a heavy sigh could be seen escaping the tiny beast.

"That will be you next if you don't apologize and thank me," she said, raising her nose to him.

"Fer what?" he questioned, taking another swig and throwing the bottle at the street, shattering the glass.

"For throwing that, for being rude, and for me teaching you a lesson," she said, clenching her hand at her side to keep herself from throwing the first punch. "I have no qualms with hurting a member of the horde you vile, disgusting, dirty mongrel."

He stood slowly then, towering over her and glaring down at her. "I be watchin' my mouth if I be you, elf," he spat, pushing his face close to hers. His tusks rested on her petite shoulders and she was well aware of the hand that twitched over the two daggers at his sides. "Ya keep threatenin' me and I can't promise ya be walkin' away."

She swallowed the small lump in her throat, her fingers twitched for a spell. This was not how she had planned her evening. Aelyste narrowed her eyes and pushed her face closer, pushing back the nerves that threatened to spill out. "You're all big talk. Let's play a game then, shall we?" she said, grinning as he raised a brow in interest. "If I best you in combat, you apologize, grab your gear, and leave Silvermoon forever."

He narrowed his own eyes and nodded slowly, moving her shoulders with his tusks. "And if I win?" he questioned, his interest piqued for this game.

She was silent, lifting a hand to his tusk and running her slender finger over the side. "What do you want?" she asked in a husky voice, tilting her head to the side to expose her neck ever so slightly as she took an audibly soft intake of breath. She knew it was a sign of submission to trolls, egging him on with the idea that she was the prize. Her grin only widened when he looked down at her neck with curious eyes, subconsciously licking his lips. "Is it a deal?"

He looked back up at her and grinned. "It be a deal," he said as he growled under his breath, extending a hand to her to shake on the deal.

Damn, cheating rogues. How had she lost? The last thing she remembered, she had cast her illusion spell so he wouldn't know which one was the real her, and then everything went fuzzy and her world was spinning. He had melded into the shadows and sapped the energy right out of her, poisoning her enough to weaken her until she fell to the street and begged for mercy. She never begged, she couldn't remember begging, but she was sure it had come from her lips. Now, here they were, mounted on Tonga and leaving Silvermoon City; he had insisted his winnings not be 'earned' within the walls, as he much preferred the spacious room of the wilds. As if that honestly made a difference.

"Don't be bittah, ya be ruinin' da game," he said in her ear, his hand holding her around the waist and she could feel his erection on her back.

She let out a heavy and frustrated sigh, closing her eyes and trying not to focus on what was to come. Aelyste had been so confident, so sure that she could beat him, but her cockiness had bested her and he had won, and she always stayed true to her word. "Let's just get this over with and return me home," she said, her fingers tightening around the edge of the leather saddle in which they were seated.

"What be ya name, elf?" he asked, his tongue sliding slowly up from her earlobe.

She shivered, angry that her traitorous body enjoyed that so much. "Aelyste," she grunted, her knuckles white from the grip she held.

He pulled away from her and shook his head. "Nah, dat be too hard. Ya be Ael," he said, the one syllable similar to the drink he had been consuming earlier. "Ya can call me Zye. When ya be screamin' my name dat is." She rolled her eyes, the motion physically moving her head and he let out a laugh, patting her belly gently before sliding downwards, stopping as his fingers touched the saddle, hovering over the jewel of his prize. She stiffened in the saddle, earning another chuckle from the troll behind her.

They stopped within Eversong Woods, surrounded by nothing but trees and darkness. No creatures wandered nearby, no faction members ambled around, there was no one to interrupt them. Or save her. He dismounted Tonga first, reaching behind him to pull Aelyste down from the raptor, his giant hand reaching around her waist and pulling her down with ease. As her clothed feet touched the earth, he pulled her to his chest and she pushed away, looking up at his face in confusion. "Let's play another game," she said, nodding earnestly.

He cocked a brow and shook his head. "I already won, Ael," he said, looking at her neck once more.

"No, no, you'll like this one, I promise," she said, running a hand up his chest slowly, noting his obvious interest. "You like tracking? And chasing?" He nodded. "Well, I will run back towards Silvermoon. If you catch me, you can have me right where you catch me. If I reach the guards before that, you have to let me go."

He frowned and shook his head. "So I get ya or I don't?" he questioned, taking a step away from her as the grin spread across his lips, already invested in the game.

She nodded. "But you have to give me a ten second head start," she said, looking behind her to make sure there were no trees in the way. She had a trick up her sleeve.

Zye raised his chin in contemplation, rolling his shoulders before crouching down to the earth and resting his fingers in the grass, an amused grin spreading across his lips. "One...two...three…"

Aelyste turned and ran, jumping over a tree root and then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she was twenty yards ahead of where she had been. Glancing behind her, she smiled with the thought that she would be home free. Ten seconds had surely gone by, and looking behind her once more, she couldn't see him, nor could she see Tonga. Not one to dwell, and wanting to get away, she continued to run. That is until a great force knocked her onto her stomach, pinning her wrists behind her and knocking the air out of her. "Ya be too slow, Ael," he whispered from behind her into her ear, trailing his tongue along her ear again. "I beat ya once, I beat ya twice. Dere be a thurd?"

She struggled against his hold and grunted from the pressure, the sound turning to a whimper as her breasts dug into the ground at an awkward angle. "Not like this," she whispered, looking over her shoulder at him, her platinum blonde hair falling over her shoulder to shroud her vision.

"Ya said I can have ya where I find ya," he said, pressing his hardened pelvis against her fleshy backside.

"I said where, not how," she spat, pulling against his grip once more to be met with resistance.

"Now ya be changin' da rules," he said, rubbing his tusk along the side of her ear, earning himself a slight shiver from the elf beneath him. "Trust me, ya be likin' dis position." Zye kept her wrists within one hand and used the other to lift the hem of her robe, exposing her milky white, satin smooth skin. A light breeze blew through the darkened forest and causing goosebumps to ripple along her flesh, her nipples hardening from the breeze. With his free hand, he felt up the inside of her leg and grinned, breathing heavily in her ear with his chest pressed to her back. He grinned wider when he reached her core, a gentle purr escaping his azure lips. "Ya do be likin' dis position!"

Aelyste groaned, struggling against him again so she could touch him, feel him beneath her palms, anything to ease the ache that was building up inside her loins. "Let me flip over," she demanded, craning her head.

"Ah, ah," he said, clucking his tongue, returning by her ear to run it along the full length. "I like dis game, we be stayin' like dis." His fingers prodded at her core, running up and down her moist slit, purring all the while. She was wet and needy, for him or just in general he didn't know, but Loa did he ever like it; she began to move her hips slightly with his movements, earning herself another purr and a chuckle from the troll rogue that hovered behind her, still holding her wrists behind her back. Obliging to her obvious need, on one particular downward stroke he inserted one of his large fingers and she gasped at his girth, another shiver coursing through her spine as his digit reached an incredible length and probed that special spot deep within her. If that was just his finger, she was curious and excited to know what else lay in store for her.

Releasing her wrists now, he grabbed her by the hips with one hand and pulled her back so she was resting on her hands and knees, her back still bare to him and he went his lips. One finger still inside her, he trailed his studded tongue along her tight, puckered hole, another gasp escaping Aelyste. "I have never been touched there before," she said, grabbing at the grass beneath her palms.

"Don't worry little elf, I be gentle," he said, wiggling his finger to distract her while his tongue dipped back into that same puckered hole. She let out a breathy moan and rocked back against his finger, too distracted to realize he had pulled his tongue away and was pushing his thick thumb into that same tight hole. Only when it popped inside did she realize what was going on, her breath hitching in her throat as her inner walls tightened around his fingers, trapping them in a vice grip. "Don't take much ta get ya goin'."

She let out a moan as her body shook, surprised by her own early release, turning her head to look at him. Her eyes were alight with lust, a steady fire burning inside her that needed to be satiated immediately. "Just fuck me already," she barked, pushing against his fingers to keep the pleasure going; this was more addicting than magic, more addicting than any Well could provide, and much more addicting than any drug she had ever tried. Alchemy had its perks. "Zye, please." Her moans were breathy and needy, lowering her shoulders to the grass and wiggling her buttocks at him, his fingers still inside her.

Zye growled and pulled his fingers from inside her, his light green eyes turning blood red as the beast within consumed him, looking down at his prey that wiggled provocatively at him. How was she doing this to him? "Don't rush me, ya be gettin' hurt den," he growled again, grabbing her hips and pressing his hardened leather breeches against her bare, dripping core.

She growled and pushed back against him, her own inner beast coming forth and demanding obedience. "I'll just turn you into a sheep then," she said, wiggling against his erection. Aelyste was egging him on, she knew, but she needed to be filled and now.

Zye dug his fingers into her hips and rutted hard against her, his eyelids fluttering closed. With a shake of his head and another growl, he grabbed one of her legs and flipped her onto her back, undoing his breeches with the other hand. He was skilled that was for sure, but in his eagerness to mount her he had forgotten about her robe, the fabric falling back over her body. "Move da damn 'ting before I rip it off," he growled, his straining manhood exposed for her to see.

Following his instructions, she lifted the robe over her head and stuck it behind her shoulders, her milky white breasts bare to him as was the small patch of blonde hair that covered her sex. His eyes looked down to that patch and he smiled, his pupils blown and iris blood red, the beast had completely taken over. Without a moment's hesitation, Zye thrust his hard cock into her waiting core, stretching her more than she'd ever been stretched and filling her completely. The tip of him hit her womb, pressing past that and filling her tiny body. She let out a loud moan, clutching her breasts and twisting her nipples at the sensation of him deep within her, her juices slicking him well enough so there was no unwanted friction. "Fuck me, Zye," she urged, looking up at him and nodding. He needed no further urging as he pulled out of her and slammed back in, the harsh whine that escaped her made him growl as he halted, wanting to regain some self control. "Let go and fuck me, Zye!"

With a harsh growl, Zye leaned forward and rested his elbows on the grass by her head, bending her body upwards and thrusting into her again. And again. And again. Each time harder than the last, and he began to pick up speed. Her moans were loud and filled the forest, echoing off the trees and back into her ears, turning her on more as she continued to grasp at her nipples. Tilting her head, her hair falling away from her, she bared her neck for him by pulling down the piece of cloth that had covered her. The beast had fully consumed the troll and forced him forward as he fucked her, latching his sharp teeth into the crook of her shoulder and biting, her blood seeping from the wound as he licked it up greedily. It tasted like static, electricity, like magic, something he had never experienced before and it was addicting.

With a bruising force he thrust into her harder and faster, practically vibrating against her as his fingers wound their way through her hair and yanked hard, pulling her head back to expose more of her neck. Aelyste was moaning loud and long, her walls clenching around him as another orgasm passed through her, but still he did not relent and pushed through her orgasm to push her higher and higher. "Zye!" she screamed, her fingers gripping his arm as another wave of pleasure washed over her and she could see stars behind her closed eyelids, biting her lips hard enough to draw blood.

His eyes popped open at the smell of more blood, pulling away from her neck to suck on her lower lip that was bleeding, the blood from her shoulder smeared across his chin. He had done more damage than she had thought, but the idea of being completely helpless to this monster turned her on, one hand leaving his arm to circle around her hardened clit for more pleasure. He returned his lips to her neck, grunting hard as he was nearing his end. Zye grunted louder, one hand still tangled in her hair while the other wrapped under her shoulder, giving him more leverage to fuck her hard. He slowed, but the force of his thrusts had almost doubled, hitting that spot deep within her that made her cry out every time. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes at the pain, but it was only pleasurable as she continued to move her finger rapidly over the sensitive bundle of nerves. "One more, elfy," he growled into her ear, lapping up the remaining blood on her shoulder and pushing hard into her still dripping core. His ragged and throaty voice in her ear was it, pushing her over the edge and tightening her muscles around him, holding him in place.

The pressure from her contracting walls milked the orgasm from him, spilling his cum inside her as he grunted and thrust the last few remaining drops out, his grip on her loosening until they were a melted mess on the forest floor. Aelyste let out a breathy sigh as her body crumpled to the earth, her eyelids fluttering closed as she tried to regain her breath. Zye pulled away from her and flopped onto his back next to her, his cock softening as it flopped against his leg. "Now, dat be a game I be wantin' tah play more."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: love this pairing, felt inspired to write another one. I might add more when I get inspired for these two. R &R!**

* * *

A heavy huff escaped the blood elf's lips as she blew the platinum blonde bangs from her face, frustrated that it still got in her eyes despite its short length. It was hot in Orgrimmar, hence the haircut, but this place was absolutely ridiculous! The tavern was full of patrons wanting to quench their thirst, hollering over each other in their drunken stupid to order more ale, and it did nothing to ease the tension rising in her head.

"Are you alright, little one?" a deep baritone voice asked to her right, her luminescent green orbs darting to the hulking black Tauren next to her.

"Yes, thank you," she replied, downing the rest of her drink and stepping out of the stuffy tavern and into the humid dusty air of the city. At least it wasn't as crowded out here. Aelyste ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face in frustration and undoing the collar of her robe. This heat was going to kill her.

"Are you sure you are alright? I know a place that could cool you immensely," said the same baritone voice from behind her.

She whirled in surprise, clutching a hand to her chest and the other reaching for the wand on her hip. "God's, you scared me! What are you doing sneaking up on a girl like that?!" she berated him, cocking her hip to the side in a dominant stance.

He stepped towards her, towering over her and shading her body from the blistering sun, but his proximity caused a sense of unease to wash through her. "Let me take you some place cool," he offered again, reaching a giant hand for her arm.

She stepped back and furrowed her long brows, pulling the wand from her belt. "Stand down, I'm warning you," she growled. "I know you're kind, Grimtotem. Only out for yourselves, preying on the small and frail."

He chuckled and advanced towards her, reaching for her arm again. "I offered nicely, now I think I'll just _take_ you there," he said, shaking his head causing the nose ring to jostle lightly.

She jerked back and within a blink she was twenty yards away, turning to face him and summoning her spells to mind. Before she could do anything, a familiar emerald raptor adorned in tribal paint and feathers separated the two, it's head craning to look at her and she could have sworn it was grinning. "Tonga?!" she exclaimed in excitement, the spells fizzling in her mind as she regarded the male riding him.

"Ya be leavin' dis elfy to me," the troll said through the black cloth that covered his face, Tonga turning his attention to the Tauren and snapping it's maw.

"What is she to you?" the Grimtotem member countered, reaching for the mace on his side.

The troll leaned forward, his amber eyes squinting as if he were smiling. "She be my pet, now ge' away," he snarled, turning back to Aelyste and grabbing her by the arm, hoisting her onto Tonga and speeding away.

As Tonga came to a halt by a pool of water, Zye tossed Aelyste off ungracefully and leaped off afterwards. She let out a grunt of disapproval and rubbed her backside, growling at him. "I didn't need you to rescue me," she said, watching as he pat Tonga hard on the back and turned to face her. "I could have perfectly handled him on my own."

Zye looked at her with narrow eyes, removing the black leather mask that covered his face, the grin now exposed for her to see. "I didn't do it fer you, pet," he said, crouching on his haunches by the water and scooping the cool water into his three fingered hand, splashing it on his face.

"I am not your pet," she spat, wanting to plunge herself into the shallow pool but resisted. She still didn't know what this troll rogue wanted.

"Winnin' da game says udderwise," he said, pulling back his black hood to reveal that familiar blue mohawk, now longer and adorned with feathers and gold rings in the twisted locks. She couldn't stop staring; it seemed he had grown in skill and size, and that was something she was not willing to admit.

"I demand a rematch," she said, rising to her feet and dusting off her pale blue robes.

He looked up from the pool to eye her with amusement. "Nah, ya lost twice, elfy. History says ya be losin' to me again," he said, turning back to the water and leaning over to take a drink.

Aelyste would not be bested by this man again, despite how pleasurable losing was. Maybe she could have her way with him this time when she won. Without thinking further, she stepped forward and pushed on his shoulder with all her strength, the troll falling into the pool and fluttering in the water to regain his composure. The blood elf laughed loud at the sopping wet mess that was Zye, Tonga finding it hilarious as he let out a shrill cackle, only to be silenced as water was thrown at him by his master. "Shaddap ya damned lizard," Zye hissed, looking back to Aelyste and growling. "Ya be playin' wid fiyah, elfy."

"Good thing I master in ice, I can put the flame right out," she said, her slender lips curving into a grin. "I said, I want a rematch."

Zye grinned, running his thumb over his tusk in contemplation. "And what be da stakes dis time? I tink ya have ta offah me sumtin' bettah den just yer...company," he said with a smirk, eyeing her up and down.

She stuck her nose in the air as she regarded him, wracking her brain for something he would want. He already called her pet, maybe that would be something of intrigue to him. "A permanent pet position. I win, you are _my_ pet; you win, I am your pet. Forever," she said, tilting her head to expose her neck. The same trick that had baited him the first time.

Zye's amber eyes looked down to the exposed skin of her neck, his manhood hardening immediately at the memory of their last encounter. And how memorable that was. Flicking his gaze back to her emeralds, he stopped stroking his tusk and nodded once. "If yah win, I be yer pet. And Tonga too," he said, noting from his peripheral the great beast almost jumping on the spot in excitement at the idea of a more friendly master. "If _I_ win, I be makin' you my wife, _Zulfi_."

His sentence jarred her, for the statement and the name that followed afterwards. None of it made sense, but so sure was she of winning that she made no comment or notion it had bothered her. "Deal," she said, holding out her hand as the giant troll stepped out of the cool water towards her, droplets of liquid cascading down his leathers and into the dusty earth beneath. "This time, no chase and grab. Just fight." His hand hesitated before taking hers, but only to hear her out it seemed, for within the next instant her hand was entirely engulfed by his and the deal was done. And then, he vanished. "Dammit, Zye!"

Pulling the hem of her robe, Aelyste jumped into the water until it reached her shins, spinning to look back at where she had last seen the troll rogue. She would not lose this time, there was no way in hell she would be his wife. Or whatever that nickname he gave her meant; she wasn't fluent in Zandali. She twitched her fingers at her side, looking around the shoreline for a disturbance in the water but there was nothing. No sign of him anywhere, and Tonga was too busy drinking from the pool to be of any help to her either. A spell came to her fingertips as she shot her hand in the air, sharp icicles descending from nowhere to drop into the pool of water around her and freeze the small spots where they landed. At least she would make it more difficult for him this time.

A small splash sounded behind her and she panicked, releasing another spell that froze everything in the immediate vicinity, like a nova of frost exploding around her. When she twirled to see what it was, she blushed in her foolishness to see a lone turtle now trapped in her ice. She did not expect a shadow to jump from above her and land behind her, making little sound on the ice as he sapped the strength right out of her, the world around her spinning as she tried to regain her bearings. Damn rogues! He slinked off into the shadows once more, waiting until she had regained her composure to do it again, striking a moment after the effects of his blades wore off to sap her energy. He was toying with her!

He struck again, but this time she was ready, casting the same spell and teleporting herself forward twenty yards so she was no longer in the water. When she turned to face him, he was stuck ankle deep in ice in the pool, and there was no way of getting out. "Yes!" she shouted, another spell on her fingertips as she shot bolts of ice at him, hitting him square in the chest. It slowed him substantially, but he wasn't faltering like she thought he would be, and when he was out of the water and standing on the edge, an unnerving wicked grin crossed his features.

He vanished, popping up behind her to grab her around the waist and pull her flush against his chest, his blade resting against the smooth contour of her neck as he leaned in to breathe heavily in her ear. "I tink I win again," he whispered, tilting his head slightly to run a pierced tongue up her neck; she couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that

coursed through her. Damn him, and damn her for not being more careful.

"I will _not_ marry you," she hissed, straining against his grip.

"If you won, I'd be yer pet, no? Yah don't want to be on mah bad side," he quipped, changing the direction of his tongue to the lobe of her ear.

" _You_ don't want to be on _my_ bad side," she countered, struggling harder.

He chuckled, tightening his grip and pulling her against his erection. "I only want to bee _in_ side," he said, another shiver of pleasure coursed through her and she was unable to stop herself. "I can convince yah dat marriage is not so bad tah me. I know ya liked our duel last time, elfy. Let me show yah da improvements I've made." Zye pulled his dagger away from her throat, shoving it back into it's place before returning his hand to her throat to spin her around, walking her backwards towards a cliff face and pinning her. His tusks rested on her shoulders as he shoved a knee between her legs to separate them, meeting no resistance and knowing he had won her over already, and all before the fun had really begun. He bore his amber eyes into her emeralds, unable to keep the smirk off his face as he lowered his lips to her neck, running his pierced tongue over her neck once more and trailing his hands over her curves.

Despite herself, her eyes closed and she focused on that wicked tongue, wondering what he had planned for her. His large blue hands ran over her sides to her ass, squeezing gently and eliciting a soft groan from the mage as he thrust against her simultaneously. He chuckled against her throat as his hands now worked upwards to stop just under her breasts, his thumbs curling to the inside as he squeezed the mounds gently. His thumb now dragged over to her nipple, ghosting over them back and forth until they were pert peaks, never stopping his assault on her neck.

Her own hands found purchase on his strong forearms as he administered pleasure on her petite body, tightening her grip on one particular strong thrust to her core, or bite on her neck, or tweak of her erect nipples. And she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips when he did all three, resting her head back against the rock face as pleasure coursed through her. He was skilled, that was for sure, and his version of foreplay was much better than last time despite how willing she had been. Aelyste began to meet his thrusts with her own, seeking friction on her nethers that would surmount to her own release, which she needed badly. The heat of Orgrimmar did nothing to ease the ache in her body, and his body engulfing hers only drenched her in more sweat and heat. "Zye, c'mon," she whined quietly, grabbing his tusks and pulling him away from her neck. "You are good at working me up, but this isn't convincing enough to marry you-"

She was silenced by his lips on hers, his tusks hitting the wall behind them with a gentle thud. Wanting to only convince and pleasure her, Zye reached for the hem of her dress and hiked it up, his hand skimming along her thigh on the way up and his thumb stopped as it hit her soaked core. She wore no underwear. He growled appreciatively, wasting no time in slipping a thick finger into her and pumping slowly as he continued to kiss her, swallowing her moans with his tongue. He could feel her small hands working on the belt around his waist, pulling it off in a hurry and reaching into his trousers to grip his impressive cock. She growled her own appreciation, pumping with him as he did to her, feeling that familiar tingling in her body as the pleasure rose and peaked.

Then he stopped, pulling his finger from her and she whined from the loss, clenching her thighs together in the hopes of keeping the pleasure from dwindling. But failed. "Why?" she groaned, leaning for him as he pulled away. He lowered himself to one knee before her, keeping his ambers on her face as he lifted the other side of her robe to bare her to him lifting one of her legs to drape it over his shoulder. Aelyste gripped his other shoulder for support, digging in her nails as he trailed one long, torturous lick along her widened pussy to her clit, his piercing causing a jolt of ecstasy to spike through her. Okay, this _might_ be convincing enough. Again he licked, his long tongue skimming over her entrance and slowing at her clit, flicking over it before resuming at her entrance. There were no muffling her moans of pleasure now.

That pierced tongue of his was almost sinful against her wet folds, heavy moans of pleasure ricocheted off the walls as he slid his finger back inside her and continued to place languid licks along her clit. Her breath quickened and her heart raced, that familiar sensation rising within her again as her impending orgasm came to light, her toes curling within her cloth slippers. "Yes, yes, yes," she whispered quickly, digging her nails into the back of his head to keep him going. She reached her peak, that overwhelming urge to explode and crash was almost unbearable, but then Zye stopped what he was doing and leaned away from her. "You bastard, what are you doing?"

He grinned up at her, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, standing to his full height to pull his breeches down. " _Now_ da fun begins," he said, pulling out his hard cock and lifting her against the wall, holding her thighs for support. Aligning his shaft with her now ready and eager opening, he pushed into her slowly, savouring every inch as she tightened around him. That was when she realized his dick was pierced too! Oh how deliciously dirty he was, the tip of his ringed cock hitting her womb and pushing farther and up, his body completely engulfing her against that wall. She was completely at his disposal. Zye pushed until their hips met, a groan fell from his lips as she tightened around him, her arms wrapping around his neck to keep herself up. He pulled out slowly, loving the feeling of her walls trying to keep him in, to keep the stimulation, and how he loved fucking her. When he was almost all the way out, he plunged himself back in again, hard, a cry of pain and pleasure left Aelyste as she dug her nails into his shoulder. "Fuck, elfy. Ya so tight around my cock."

"Keep talking dirty," she whispered, leaning forward and biting his neck, her teeth not nearly hard enough to draw blood but he appreciated it all the same.  
Her demand took him aback, but eager to please, he continued to thrust and talk. "Ya such a little slut, moaning while I fuck yah," he said, tightening his grip on her thighs, pounding harder into her. "So tight and wet. D'ya like mah cock in yah?"

She groaned as his words shot through her like lightning, her pants becoming heavy and desperate for release, his workings on her only amplifying the pleasure she now felt. Tilting his head, Zye buried his face into her neck, moaning as her walls tightened and fluttered around him. "I'm gonna come," she said through bated breath, her body tensing as she peaked.

"Yeah, come all over mah hard cock," he said into her neck, biting down with his sharp teeth.  
She screamed as he did, her orgasm ripping through her like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She didn't care if people heard, she didn't care if people saw, she was getting fucked good and hard. Her pussy tightened around him, forcing him to reach his own release and literally milking his seed out. "Fuck," they both whispered in unison, their desperate thrusting for climax slowing until they came to a slow halt. "Okay, you convinced me."

He leaned away to regard her, letting his softening cock slip from her body as he lowered her gently to her feet. "Yah serious?" he questioned, pulling up his bottoms.

"Why not? You only live once," she said with a chuckle, gripping the wall to keep herself steady. "And besides, I need to beat you at _something_!"


	3. Chapter 3

To say she was all he thought about was an understatement. Zye lived and breathed to see her, hear her, even catch a whiff of that intoxicating perfume she made herself. Shortly after their tryst in Orgrimmar, as agreed, they had gotten married; before they had enjoyed a honeymoon she had been called away to a council meeting in Dalaran. And he had no interest in going. Although, if he had, he would probably be enjoying her pale, supple skin instead of playing with himself like an adolescent. His breathing grew heavier as he tried to rush his release, but nothing compared to her silken temple. He tried imagining her hot, wet mouth on his cock, her perky breasts bouncing as she rode him, anything that would help him cum but nothing was working. With a sigh of frustration, he let go of himself and flopped back on the bed.

"Someone seems to be having some troubles," came a feminine voice from the doorway.

Zye looked up from the pillow and gave his wife a toothy grin. "Ya tink ya can help?" he asked, spreading his legs for her to take in his naked form.

Aelyste bit her bottom lips as her eyes grazed over him hungrily, setting her pack on the floor and beginning to undo her robe. It fell in a puddle at her feet, to which she stepped out and clambered onto the bed between his legs, her body as bare as his own.

Just the sight of her naked made him eager again, the thought of her touching him had his head reeling before she even begun. How did she do this to him? Her small hands enveloped his length and stroked him softly, up and down, up and down, twisting near the top and sliding over his silken length. His eyes closed of their own accord as he rested his head back against the pillow, a groan tumbling from his lips as a smooth tongue slid from his balls to the tip of his erection. It was magical!

Her method was slow and meticulous, tortuous and pleasant, an odd combination that had him soaring and panting. She could tell by the tightening of his grip in her hair that he wouldn't last long, coupled with the loud moans and squeezing of his legs around her body, he was so close. Then, with a snarl and heavy grunt, he exploded in her mouth. Aelyste kept her lips over his softening member as he emptied himself, finally pulling away with a slurp and wiping away the excess.

"By da Loa," he breathed, his body slumping back into the bed.

She chuckled and climbed over his limp form, settling next to him on their bed with a pleased grin on her face. "Better?" she asked, trailing her fingers along the sensitive flesh of his abdomen.

"Ya," he breathed out. He rolled his head to look at her and gave her another toothy grin. "Yer turn?"

She shook her head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Later, I have some work to do," she said and climbed off the bed, not bothering to dress as she left the room. Zye fell asleep quickly, her voluptuous ass the last thing he saw.

* * *

They had wanted to settle down somewhere, buy a home and try to start a family. But that was instantly pushed to the back of their minds when the Legion invaded Azeroth. So they found a place to call home in Dalaran, the city that floated in the skies above the Broken Isles. Aelyste had found work in the alchemy shop and was coming home with various potions and tinctures to try on him, to which he was willing because she always rewarded him with his favourite past time: sex. And sex with her was the best.

One afternoon, she returned home with a gleam in her vibrant emerald eyes and a wicked grin on her plump lips. "Zye? Are you home?" she called out, shedding her cloak and resting it upon the hook by the door. There was no answer, but her ears perked at a peculiar sound down the hall. Soft grunting coming from her husband and labored breathing. Just what in the hell was going on? Making her way down towards the sound, she stopped in the archway to the sitting quarters to spy her mate doing push ups, shirtless and sweaty. "Oh my…"

Her breathy tone had the troll stopping mid-push, craning his head to look at her over his shoulder. One hand was clenching her robe by her thigh, and the other was doing the same just above her breasts, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "See sumtin' ya like, elfie?" he asked, resting his knees on the ground before sitting up and turning to face her, his large hands resting on his thighs.

There was a sudden change of atmosphere, what was once a calm and quiet room was now tingling with electrifying sexual energy. Her grin only spread wider as she approached him, her steps slow and full of purpose, and she didn't stop until she stood directly behind him. He could hear the rustling of her robes and he was sure she was naked, but what surprised him was the bottle of liquid that appeared before his face. "I brought home another experiment. Care to try with me?" Aelyste whispered into his ear, her silky voice laced with teasing promise.

Zye lifted a hand from his thigh to grab the bottle, swirling the mixture to see sparkling bubbles float from the bottom. Looking over his shoulder to his naked wife behind him, his lips spread into a toothy grin as he nodded and uncorked the potion. Without hesitation he took a deep swig, draining half the contents, before handing it back to her and spinning on his knees to face her. She certainly was naked, save for the golden necklace that hung low to drape across her bosom in an intricate design like lace. "What are da side effects?" he asked, watching her with great interest as she swallowed her portion.

As she pulled the bottle away from her lips a stray droplet fell down her chin, but she caught it with her thumb before it could get any farther and licked it off, her eyes never leaving his. "We're going to find out," she said, setting her experiment down before kneeling in front of Zye.

"How long 'til-"

Her slender fingers pressed against his lips to quiet him, her lips puckered as she cooed at him to shush. "Let it take hold of you," she whispered, nodding slightly before leaning back on her legs and lowering her head. If she weren't naked, it would look like she were praying to some deity.

Never a patient one, the troll reached a hand out to trail his large fingers over her breast, ghosting over the side and around to the top. His delicate touch left goosebumps in its wake and he smirked as her nipple became erect. From the top of her breast to her sternum and to the other one, he repeated the same process until both her rosy nipples were erect and her body was covered in pleasure induced goosebumps. "I be tinkin' dis drink only work on you," he whispered, raising his other hand to slowly coast up her belly and along her waist.

"Give it a moment, darling," she whispered, her breath hitching in her throat as he reached the underside of her breasts, his thumbs passing gently over her pert nipples. "You really are a sex-crazed mongrel, aren't you?"

"Only for you," he replied with a chuckle, his eyes glued to her breasts, mesmerized by the difference in their skin colour. Where hers was a pale pink, like most elves, his was a vibrant blue. Wait, he was never this blue before. But sure enough, his skin began to glow like neon, leaving traces of blue over her body as if he were painting her. Startled by this, he moved a hand away from her breast and continued up to her shoulder and down her arm, the same blue staining her perfectly pale skin. "What is happening?"

She opened her green eyes and he was taken away by just how magnificent they were, their luminescent glow was almost blinding but he couldn't look away. Without thinking, his hands left their spots to cup her face, bringing her closer to him for a thorough examination. His thumb swiped across her cheek and there was that same blue stain, and he glanced down to notice that the blue was still there on her breasts, her belly, down one arm. Was this a side effect of the potion? Whatever it was, he wanted her all blue. He surged forward and pressed his lips to her, careful of his teeth, only to pull back and see that her lips were a subtle shade of blue as well. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Zye tackled her, pushing her down against the floor and thrust his pelvis against hers, his hands exploring every inch of her body to cover her in that blue. She moaned at his ministrations, arching her back as he bit down lightly on her neck. "Tease," she moaned, reaching down between them to grab his erect cock. Two could play at that game. Aelyste began to pump him slowly, smiling wide as he faltered in touching her, only for her smile to turn to an open mouthed gasp as two of his fingers slid into her unheeded. She was so wet and needy, eager to take him, his large fingers gliding in and out perfectly.

He pulled out and away to lean back by her feet, a wicked grin on his face as she pouted. Her neck was completely blue, the tops of her breasts and the underside, one arm, and the hair above her sex. But she wasn't blue where he touched her now. Peculiar. Perhaps it took a different instrument. But first things first. He lifted one of her feet off the floor and to his lips, pressing kisses to the sole of her foot and to the top, trailing to her ankle and along her calf, then to her knee and up her thigh. She took a sharp intake of breath as his breath ghosted over her wet core, only to huff in frustration as he leaned back to do the same to the other side. Aelyste needed to be blue, every part of her needed to show she was his and his alone.

Her front was finally covered in blue, no hint of that beautifully pale skin showed through and he found himself incredibly pleased with the result. "I wonduh if ya taste blue," he mused, finally lowering himself between her legs and placing one long, wide tongue swipe up her cleft. She moaned, hands flying to his blue mohawk as his piercing flicked over her clit and sent a jolt of pleasure through her. It was more sensational than ever before, like electricity coursing through her veins. Zye repeated the action again and again, long torturous strokes over her core that had her writhing beneath him, gasping as her hips began to buck against his face. "Easy, Zulfi, I can't be helpin' ya if ya keep movin' like dat."

She huffed in frustration, trying to keep her hips to the floor but her body still moved. Not wanting to leave his wife in agony for too long, he focused on her clit while his fingers moved between her folds, barely probing as he lavished her nub with attention. He bit down gently, hummed as he sucked on it, letting his piercing slip over it until she cried out, and then he pushed two fingers in unheeded. So was so wet, so desperate for his touch that her body instantly pulled him in and held him as her orgasm washed over her, her hands pulling at the root of his hair as wave after wave of euphoria engulfed her. When her convulsions slowed, he wiggled his fingers inside her and she gasped louder, letting out a long moan as one final twitch of her body ended her pleasure. "Zye…" she breathed, looking down at him with those bright green eyes.

"Yes, elfie?" he asked with a coy grin, sliding his fingers out from inside her to lick them clean. But still, she wasn't blue down there. One more instrument to use then she'd have to be blue!

"Stop teasing, you bloody mongrel," Aelyste growled, pulling him by his blue hair up to her face and kissing him, biting his lower lip hard. Her hand shot down to his girth and squeezed, massaging up and down, but he needed no coaxing as he was already hard.

He pulled away from her lips to admire the stark contrast between the blue of her skin and the green of her eyes, giving her a toothy grin before pressing his hips against her thighs. "I didn't tink givin' ya release was teasin'," he chuckled, lowering his teeth to her neck and nibbling as he shallowly thrust against her. Now, he would tease and show her the difference. His tip prodded against her entrance, barely penetrating, and he could tell by the breathy groans she gave that her frustration was going to get him in a lot of trouble. But Zye continued, pushing only the slightest bit in until she growled loud.

"Now you're tender? Gods, Zye, I will die of old age before you-ugh!" she was interrupted as he thrust all the way in unheeded, his pierced cock hitting so delectably deep it had her head tilting and back arching off the floor, a loud and wanton moan being forced from her lips.

The troll continued his deep and hard thrusts, a painfully slow pace to instead revel in the throaty gasps of his wife. She was so beautiful covered in blue, the same tint as himself he noted as he leaned back to grasp her hips, angling upwards to hit a certain spot he knew she liked. All of Dalaran could hear her by now, he was sure, with how loud she was getting, cursing and calling his name. Zye's amber eyes closed as a shock wave of pleasure coasted down his spine, his head falling back and the golden rings decorated in his blue mohawk jingled in his ears, everything was louder, more beautiful, he felt like he was flying and all he felt was such profound love for the woman who writhed beneath him. He would ensure she felt the same, felt only the most absolute pleasure.

Aelyste let out a gasp as his thumb began to move back and forth over her clit, her own hands flying to his muscular forearms to grip him hard, her nails digging into his skin as pleasure enveloped her like a tidal wave. Her petite body began to shake as that coil of warmth built up within her, brimming on the verge of overflowing and causing her voice to reach a new peak. Spurred on by her sounds, he thrust as hard as he could, faster, using her hips as leverage as he finally brought her over the tipping point.

She came quickly with a scream, digging her nails so hard into his arm that it drew blood. Her muscles squeezed him, holding him still, but his body continued to rock against hers and his thumb still flicked over her sensitive nerves to prolong her orgasm. Tears formed in her eyes from the over stimulation, heaving as she felt the crescendo of yet another blissful release. "Zye, please!" she cried, blood trickling down his arm as her nails bit harder into the skin.

The troll couldn't even feel the pain, so enveloped by her silky warmth and so lost in her screams that he didn't even notice. "C'mon Zulfi, one more. I love feelin' ya around me, so hot, so tight," he said, tilting his head back as wave after wave of pleasure tingled down his spine and pulled at his essence. "One more, one more." Zye began to pant as he thrust into her, hitting that spot inside at an angle that had her shaking and writhing in seconds. He could feel it, the muscles of her body clenching to try and keep him in, fluttering and convulsing.

Then, it hit her hard. Aelyste's body spasmed uncontrollably, the orgasm spreading through her body like a wildfire and she squirmed to get away, but he held her fast against his cock. She tightened around him like a vice, stopping him from moving and coaxing his orgasm out of him. A heavy moan tumbled from his lips as he spilled his seed inside her, coating her womb with everything he had to offer, and the scream died on her lips as she relaxed onto their floor. With one last, slow thrust, he emptied the last of himself inside her and fell forward, his elbows hitting the floor by her head.

His arms shook, barely able to keep himself up, and tears stained his wife's face. Both panting heavily, they looked to each other and couldn't keep the silly grins off their faces, small groans and hisses escaping both as he pulled out of her, only to fall onto his back beside her. "Did I hurt ya?" he asked through bated breath, his shaky hand reaching for hers.

The blood elf shook her head, still trying to catch her breath as she she angled to look at him. "I'm okay," she replied with a weak smile.

Zye gave her a toothy grin. "Well den, Imma just have ta try harda next time."


End file.
